1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game controller equipped with vibrators and a game system including such a game controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shooting game is a game in which a virtual bullet is fired aiming at an enemy object from an object within a game space in response to user's operation of a game controller. In such a shooting game, an optional button on the game controller is assigned as a switch for firing a virtual bullet and whenever the button is pressed by a user, a bullet is fired.
In a recent trend, in order to fire more bullets per unit time, a predetermined button on a game controller may be assigned as an automatic fire switch, or otherwise a predetermined button on a game controller may be assigned as a special automatic fire switch by software on a game device side. Using such a switch, the user can effect automatic fire simply by keeping the button depressed instead of pushing it repeatedly. Conventionally, there has also been a proposed type of shooting game in which the number of bullets to be fired is determined by the pressure of firing operation which is sensed by a pressure-sensing means provided in a game controller (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-519548, for instance).
In newer game systems realized in recent years, a game controller is equipped with a motion sensor, and the position and motion of the game controller itself are used as operation input data to the game device. As the user moves the game controller, the motion sensor detects the tilt, the amount of rotation, and the like of the game controller and transmits the detected values to the game device, thereby creating game operation input data different from those of conventional button operation. For example, in a racing game, the game controller is handled like a steering wheel of a vehicle, so that the user may play the game with a greater sense of reality than in button operation.